First one
by Headphones13245
Summary: Naruto finds Kyuubi in a box on the street and takes him in. This is a story about their life. Smart Naruto. Adorable and affectionate Kyuubi
1. chapter 1

Please don't judge, this is my first time writing on phone.

Warning I don't own any anime characters (unfortunately) but I do own the plot and few oc's.

P.s. few characters who are guys in anime are girls in this fanfic.

Chapter 1

Naru's POV

I was walking down the road to my small apartment when I heard something like meowl in a huge box on sidewalk.

I got a bit concerned when the idea of innocent animal being left on the street, entered my mind.

I quickly looked around myself to see if anyone is around and when I saw nobody I practicly ran to the box and opened it.

What I saw was beautiful. It was flamey-orange fox and had 9 tails!

Around It's eyes there was dark fur that continiued till the tips of it's ears.

Then I snapped out of my trance when I heard the fox whimper.

I looked more closely and saw that one of it's paws were under quite heavy looking rock.

I quickly took the rock and threw it away. The fox stopped whimpering and started gloving with red chakra. I gasped at how beautiful the fox looked.

Now it's red eyes were opened and it was surrounded by hot-like-lava looking chakra.

After few minutes the fox stopped glowing and, althought I was sad that I couldn't see the pretty chakra anymore, It's paw was healed and the fox looked up at me with gratefull look.

But as I put out my hand to pet it the fox flinched back and let out another whimper.

So I froze, keeping my hand few inches from it's head and waiting for the fox to calm down

"Hey buddy, don't worry, I don't want to hurt you" I said in soft, gentle voice that I had.

The fox looked up again and looked in my eyes then at my hand and slowly tilted it's head and pressed it against my hand.

That moment all I wanted to do was press the amazing creature to my chest and hug the daylights out of it.

But I knew the creature was still wary of me so I just kept petting it's head.

"Hmm, do you have a name?" I wondered out loud.

 **'Yeah, it's Kurama. And thanks for helping me'** I heard an undeniable man's voice and looked around in shock.

"Umm, is anyone here?" I asked to see if the person talking was hiding or something.

 **'Hey, Kit It's me! the fox with 9 tails'** The same voice said and now I looked at the fox in the box in front of me.

My eyes widened and I gasped "You... you can talk!!??!!!!"

There was unmistakeable amusement sparkling in fox's eyes **'Yes I can talk but for now I can only do so in your mind, so noone else can hear me'** I watched in amazement as the already awesome creature jumped out of the box and into my lap and started to grow a little.

Kurama's fur became more fluffy and now he was size of a medium sized dog.

"Can I keep you?" I blurted out without thinking and blushes after realizing what I said.

 **'Haha, sure Kit, but as companion not a pet, okay?'** said Kurama and made the last part a bit threatening and I shivered a bit.

"Ye..yes Kurama-san" I stuttered out and Kurama laughed.

 **'You're a weird Kit"** \--

This is the end of this chapter, please tell me what you think and what would you want to happen next

 _-Headphones_


	2. part 2

Warning: I do not own any anime characters, only the plot and few oc's.

...And there might be some Yaoi further in the story.

Chapter 2

Author's POV

After a week of Kurama living with Naruto, the fox was able to figure out (with Naruto's help) how to change forms between human and fox.

As a human Kurama was tall and lean. He had muscles but they weren't all bulky like bodybuilder's. But they really suited him.

He had red, messy and short hair, which he didn't bother to tame, and the same red eyes.

He was about 16 years old in his human form, while Naruto was 14.

They were eating dinner when Naruto spoke up "Hey Kura-san, do you think the old man Hokage would let you join academy?"

 **"There would be some complications but if I showed loyalty to leaf willage maybe yes. But I don't think they would want a 1000 year old demon fox-Kyuubi to join academy and become a ninja"** Kurama said and looked at Naruto.

Naruto was happily slurping down ramen and was quite messy in Kurama's POV, so he got up from his seat and said **"Kit, from today on I will become your sensei and no matter what will happen, you'll be eating as cleanly and gracefully as possible."** Naruto in shock opened his mouth and stared at Kyuubi.

"But Kuraaaaa, you said that I should make a mask of dumb, idiotic kid with no skills at all" Naruto whined.

Kurama sighed and said **"Yeah but now I say do that outside of this house, cause this place will be as clean as possible while I'm here. Now go wash the dishes"** Naruto sulkily got up and took the dishes to kitchen murmuring about Kurama being clean-freak.

So for those who don't understand, Naruto is quite intelligent and strong, but everyone in leaf Willage seems to hate him because of his whisker marks on his cheeks reminds them of 9-tailed demon fox's attack where they lost their beloved 4th Hokage - Minato Namikaze and his wife Kushina Uzumaki.

Kurama found out about willager's dislike for Naruto he said that would be wise to make Naruto seem more helpless and weaker, cause who prefers strong and smart possible demon over weak and dumb one.

And Kurama a.k.a. Kyuubi the 9-tailed fox demon who was manipulated by sharingan, thought no one knows that, except Naruto and manipulator, and destroyed almost all of the leaf willage.

So back to story.

After the apartment was spotless Naruto and Kurama went outside to the forest and found a clearing near a river.

Kurama took his shirt off and got in a fighting stance.

Naruto did the same and asked "Are There any particular rules or just make it all out?"

Kurama shook his head and said **"There are no rules. I want to see how strong are you"**

They fighted for about 30 min until Naru was slightly panting and Kurama stoped.

 **"Okay, let's take a break and do some excercise. So 100 laps around this forest with concealing genjutsu on, and then 100 squats and sit-ups and finnaly I'll teach you some elemental jutsus."** Kurama said and Naru looked around and cheerfuly put on a genjutsu

After he was done in a hour Kura made him sit down and said:

 **"So, Kit, what I'm about to show you is considered the tailed-beast secret techique so if anyone asks you about it you can't no matter what tell anyone how to do this, okay?"**

Naruto eagerly nodded and turned all his attention to Kurama.

He (Kurama) put his hands in a handseal Naruto didn't recognize and murmured **"Shadow spirit summon"** And then from the ground, from Kurama's shadow came out blach shadow-like creature that took a form of giantic lion and it made majestic roar.

The birds from near trees flew away startled by the sound but Kurama put a sound barrier around training ground before their spar so no one in Konoha heard it.

Naru's eyes widened and he gasped

"O mi gosh! That is so beautiful! And scary at the same time" he said and quickly added the last part when the lion growled.

Kurama grinned slyly and said **"I'll give a shadow spirit's summon to you, for tailed beast it would be like heirloom, so I guess it will be yours if they like you"** Naruto tilted his head to side " Who are _they?_ "

 **"The shadow godesses"**

Tell me what you think and review please

 _-Headphones_


	3. 3

Warning: I do not own any of anime characters but I do own the plot and few ocs

There might be some yaoi (boy x boy) further in this story.

Chapter 3

"The shadow godesses? That sound so cool! And what were the handsigns you made they don't look like Any shinobi signs! And.. and didn't you say you were going to show me elemental jutsus?"

Naruto rambled on until Kyuubi stoped him

 **"The handsigns I made are for tailed beasts and no shinobi knows them and yes I did say that I was going to show you elemental jutsus and I did. Did you know shadow is an element?"** Now Kurama rambled a bit.

Naruto nodded and then excitedly jumped up and down "So so when can I meet the _Shadow godesses_?"

Kyuubi rolled his eyes at the excited boy and turned back to his fox form.

 **'After some well deserved dinner and good night's sleep'** he said in Naru's mind and jumped in boy's arms and snuggled in his chest.

 ** _Next day_**

Around 6 o'clock Naruto jumped up from his bed and ran into Kura's room.

He did a graceful dive into Kurama's bed in process hitting Kurama in his stomach with his head.

Kurama shot up and groaned.

 **"What the..?"** **"Kit, get off me"** Naruto shook his head and hugged Kura's torso "I'm not letting you go until you take me to see shadow godesses!"

 **"I'll do that after breakfast, kay?"** Kyuubi said and tried to take boy's arms away from around him.

"Then you'll just have to deal with me hanging off you till then!" Naruto said and snuggled in Kurama's chest.

Then Kurama sighed and put his arms round Naruto and slowly stood up.

He then made his way to the kitchen where he proceded to make breakfast.

It was kind of hard task with Naru snuggled into him but he somehow made it.

After they ate breakfast Kurama finnaly got Naruto off of him and said **"Now something you should know 'bout shadow godess. The first one, Shada Douglass is the most storngest of them all so you should not try to make her angry or anything. The second one Dove Douglass is the intelligent one. The third Raven Douglass is the protective sister and quite moody so do not insult or say anything bad about her sisters in front of her"**

Naru nodded and then jumped on Kurama's back and yelled in his ear "THEN LETS GO MEET THEM!!!!"

Kurama stumbled a bit from Naruto's loud and enthuziastic shout and then sighed.

Then he put his hands in peace sign with both his arms crossed he muttered **"Shadow transportation"**

Everything went black for few seconds and then before them appeared beautifull forest and you could see the gigantic mountains behind it.

There also could be seen a deer and a fox running around puddle of bushes.

The deer was golden brown colored and was holding him quite majestically and the fox had orangey- red colored fur and had a figure of a trickster.

Kurama then started walking to forest ingoring the animals, but Naruto couldn't fight off his excitment and jumped off Kurama and walked as quietly as possible to the animals.

Kyuu didn't notice that Naruto runned off and continiued walking towards the forest.

Soon Kura dissappeared in the forest and Naruto reached the deer.

"Hello! Umm.. Can you understand me?"

The deer appeared to be shocked for a moment but caught himself and looked in the blode's eyes.

"Yes, I do indeed understand you human boy, but what is an earthling doing here?" The deer said.

'It's never before seen that a human has come to shadow realm. I wonder if one of tailed beasts took him here.' wondered the deer.

Naruto didn't seem to notice deer's shocked expression and asked "So do you have a name? And who is that fox? Does it have a name? Do you know the Shadow goddeses?"

"Umm.. yes I have a name It's Shiro, and the foxes name is Lance. And yes we are friends with the shadow goddeses, thought how do you know about them?"

Shiro sat down in the grass and soon Lance ran up to him and jumped on his back

"Hey Shiro, who is this human?" Asked Lance.

Shiro looked at Lance with annoyed expression and said "Why don't you ask him yourself and get off me?"

Lance smirked and rolled off of Shiro and turned into somewhat human, but he had a big fluffy fox tail and ears and his privates were covered with his tail.

He looked like a cuban male with tanned skin and brown hair, he had unique smile and ocean blue eyes.

Shiro soon followed Lance and turned into what looked like half Japanese man ewith scar running across his nose and he had black hair with white bang in the middle.

On top of his head sat 2 majestic antlers and he also had cute fluffy tail which did not cover his privates so Naruto quickly looked away.

Both males turned their attention to blonde and Lance asked

"So who are you and what are you doing here?"

To be Continiued


End file.
